


The Trouble with Potters

by Qellaswe



Series: Trick and Treats [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Humor, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-27
Updated: 2004-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23497843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qellaswe/pseuds/Qellaswe
Summary: Harry decides he and Severus need a vacation. Told in six drabbles.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Series: Trick and Treats [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673095
Kudos: 6





	1. Shunt

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally published on Fanfiction.net under the alias RichanMMI.
> 
> Each drabble is based on a dictionary word from the After Class group.

Harry settled back into the comfortable cushions. He had forgotten just how comfortable the seats were on the Hogwarts Express. He was tempted to let his eyes close, but he would wait until Sev came into the compartment.

The potions master just _had_ to check and make sure that no students were getting into trouble under his watch.

The two of them had drawn the task of keeping an eye on the students for the trip home for the summer holidays. It was onerous in Severus' opinion, but Harry had embraced the chance to leave Hogwarts. He had managed to persuade his husband that a vacation would be very good for the both of them, especially if they told no one they knew exactly where they were going.

It meant two blissful weeks that would start after the last student left the train - there were Ministry witches and wizards there for children who couldn't get picked up straight away, so that wasn't part of their responsibilities. Once they were able to leave, Harry and Severus would take a train to Dover, take another train through the Chunnel the next day, and then travel to Rome, then Athens.

The compartment door opened to reveal Severus, who turned off the lights and sealed the door shut.

There was a tired, smiling kiss in greeting.

"Remind me to hex the hat when he draw duties next year."

"Rather go to Hogsmeade, then?"

A dark glare was seen in the compartment, even in the growing darkness.

"It is inane remarks like that which make me question the wisdom of marriage."

A loud smacking of lips sounded.

"I thought it was my hot body and... didn't you call it my 'wicked' tongue?"

A gusty sigh swept through the compartment.

"So I did."

A pause in speaking, in which the only thing heard is a rustling of clothes and the soft ping of a button flying.

"Sev?"

"Hm?" Muffled.

"How long -" groan " - can we stay -" pant " - on the train?"

"Don't have to get off in London." A loud smack of lips. "They shunt the Express to Cambridge for the uni students."

Moan. Soft grunt.

"Talk too much."

Lips smacking. Heavy breathing.

"Oh, right there!"

A knock sounded on the compartment door.

"Professor Snape? Professor Potter?"

Silence.

"Creevey." A growl low in the throat of the dreaded potions master. "I suggest you find a way to deal with this yourself. You are the exiting Head Boy, correct?"

A loud gulp on the other side of the compartment door.

"Y - yes, sir."

"Then do so."

Stifled heavy breaths in the compartment until the sounds of several confused pairs of feet fade away.

"Too close."

Clothes rustle again.

"I suggest we wait to do this again until we are out of the country."

"Hey, Sev?"

A groan in defeat.

"What now?"

"I love you."

A soft sigh.

"As if I could NOT love you, brat."


	2. Indulge

"Oh, right there."

"Here?"

"OOO, yeah."

"Merlin, you're tight."

"Mm. Yes."

"How is that?"

"Oo. Mm... even better."

"And there?"

"Merlin! That's... oh god, that's good, Sev."

"Mm. I can see it is. Should I move lower?"

"Yes!"

...

"Oh, Merlin, Sev! Why didn't you do that earlier, like when we were dating?"

"I am not the type to indulge in this sort of thing. Only because of where we are do I feel we should do this."

"Mmmmm. That was good. Great even!"

"I should hope you liked it."

"Hm. You want for me to reciprocate?"

"Where did you learn such a big word?"

"I'm not telling. I'd rather do this..."

"Mm. Do that again."

"You like?"

"Yessss."

"I thought I was the parselmouth in this relationship."

"Be quiet and do that..."

"This?"

"Merlin! Yes, 'that' again?"

"Again?"

"Oh, yesss..."

...

"Oh! Ex - excuse me! I... I didn't realize anyone was using this room!"

"Merlin, Sev! I didn't think anyone could blush that hard!"

"Your friend Weasley being an exception."

"Hmph. Really. Was she thinking we were having sex? In a public bath in the middle of Rome, no less?"

"You make the same sounds."

"With this, I'm probably more flexible."

"Is that a hint?"

"No, Sev. It's an invitation to see if I really am. Let's go back to the room."

"I agree. Shall we?"


	3. Libidinous

"Lascivious. Amorous. Libidinous. No... how 'bout lustful? No..." Muttered.

"What are you nattering about now?"

Sigh. "I was trying to find a word to describe my mood."

"Are you sure?"

Rustle of clothes in sync with footsteps across the room.

"I see you are sure."

"Very sure." Purred.

The soft plip of a snap melts with a moan.

"Oh, what's this in your pants?"

Groan. "Harry. Stop teasing!"

A laugh. "No, really, what's _this_ in your pants?"

"Mm. You should be able to see it's quite happy you're on my lap."

"What's this?"

"Shite!"

"Sev, you mean to tell me that you've been walking around Rome with this  
in your pocket all day? Kinky!"

"That's not for what you're thinking, Harry."

"It's not?" Poutingly.

A sigh. "No. It's the lubrication I use to oil my gold cauldrons for  
their next use. It was the last thing I did before we left Hogwarts."

"Oh. What other things do you have in your pockets?"

"Here."

"Ooo, our lube. In strawberry flavor! My favorite."

"I know." Purred _and_ growled.

"Go, tiger!" Happily moaned.


	4. Hardihood

"As you can see here, Ancient wizards and witches used plants with a certain hardihood. Much of Ancient Greece was in a constant state of war, and it was next to impossible to keep up the more delicate plants for ingredients in potions."

Harry turned to Severus. "If I didn't know better," he whispered, "I would think that was Professor Binns up there."

Severus glared at him.

Harry sulked. It wasn't his fault he wasn't a big fan of potions. Yes, he could make a lot of potions that weren't required of NEWT Potions students - he _was_ married to a Potions master - but that didn't mean he liked to sit through boring lectures on Ancient Potions that reminded him of second year History of Magic. And now he was stuck in this crumbling building in unbearably hot Athens.

Still, Harry had promised Severus that he could pick out a couple of activities in both Rome and Athens. He just should have known that Rome was a fluke. No more steamy Roman baths, and no more steamy massages.

"It is at this point in time that the Ancient potions makers discovered the possibility of using potions as more than weapons and healing. With the introduction of..."

Harry drifted off again and began planning what he would do to Severus in revenge for being so bored. He was just to the part where he'd gotten Severus to beg release from his silken bonds when he noticed movement. Looking next to him, he discovered that Severus was deep in conversation with the lecturer and everyone else was exiting the room.

Harry waited patiently for half an hour next to his husband (feeling very stupid, indeed) but there was no indication of the others' discussion ending anytime soon. Giving up, he wrote a note and enclosed it in Severus' hand.

"See you later, Sev."

An hour later, Severus finished up his conversation and looked around for his husband. He was almost - not quite, really - ready to panic when he realized he had a note in his hand.

_Went to take a nap.  
I hope you're ready for  
some punishment when you  
get back to the room._

_Harry_

One eyebrow lifted. He'd have to see just how bad he rated tonight.


	5. Evanesce

Severus watched the soda Harry had ordered evanesce. The umbrella offered them a little shade against the hot Greek sun, but it was enough to offer a respite on their last day of vacation. They had selected a small cafe, high on a hill overlooking the Aegean Sea, and were finishing up a light lunch.

Tonight they were boarding the train back to Athens, which they had left three days ago to tour several of the different islands, and would portkey back to London tomorrow. Harry had protested the use of a portkey, but Severus didn't want to be on a train for three days straight, and then hop onto the Hogwarts Express for another.

Harry sighed before popping the last bite of pie into his mouth. He swallowed quickly before saying, "Too bad we have to leave tonight. There's supposed to be a band playing down in the village."

Severus snorted. "And you wanted to dance, did you?"

Harry smiled and nodded. "And you, too, Sev."

He turned to look at the sea, the green-blue water moving in slow waves as the harbor filled with boats for the midday meal, avoided saying something in return. He was not ending a vacation dancing, especially as he had not had to deal with Dumbledore, Lupin and his mutt, or any Weasleys for the last two and a half weeks. There was no way he was spoiling it now.

They finally left the cafe and headed to the small cottage they had rented as a base for their tour. Harry grabbed Severus' hand and kissed the back of it, but didn't let go.

"Did you like your vacation, Sev?" Harry asked as they rounded the last bend.

Severus had to smile at the hope in husband's voice. It wasn't often that Harry reverted back to their pre-'dating' days before he'd graduated, but it always touched him. Not that he would admit it.

"Yes, Harry," he finally answered as they entered the dimly lit cottage. "I have to admit that it was a very good idea. Though the next time you try to do this, I _will_ chop you up and use the parts in a potion."

Harry laughed. "If you name it after me, I won't care."

The laughter burst out of him uncontrolled. "Very well."

Harry reached up and kissed Severus soundly. "Very well, indeed."

And the door shut, cutting off any further sounds to the outside.


	6. Fixate

Severus sat back in the cushions, finally finished with putting the luggage away. As he settled in, Harry leaned against him. Putting an arm around his husband, he tiredly closed his eyes.

He was glad, actually glad, that Harry had pushed him into this trip. It had been years since he had left the school for more than errands for Dumbledore or the war. He hadn't, in fact, done anything so pleasurable before, whether with his family or in school.

Before Harry had _truly_ come into his life, Severus had been fixated on one thing: survival.

Then, one magical Halloween, everything changed.

Since then, his world had been turned upside down and inside out. Severus was no longer bound by his foolishness to Voldemort or by duty to Dumbledore. He was bound to Harry, but only because he wanted to and not forced.

The vacation had been good for them both, now that he thought about it. They had been able to be by themselves without being bothered by godfathers and goddaughters and all manner of Weasleys and Hermiones. And they had learned things that wouldn't have been possible back at Hogwarts.

Severus had learned that Harry loved to be in the water, even if he wasn't the best at swimming. He also found out that his husband was a magnet for children.

The last thing he had learned about Harry was that he wanted to have a child with him. Even if he couldn't stand other children, he knew it would make Harry happy to have a child of his own. And, if Severus ever lost Harry - Merlin forbid - he would have at least a piece of him.

"Sev?"

He looked down to find Harry looking up at him, the fading sunlight dancing across his cheek as the Hogwarts Express raced northwards. Harry raised a hand and rubbed at the worry lines between Severus' eyes.

"Whatever it is, it can't be that bad, can it?"

Severus tightened his hold on Harry. "Don't ever leave me, Harry."

"Shh." Harry hugged Severus, resting his face in his neck. "I won't ever leave you, Sev. I love you too much. I'll haunt you forever."

Severus tightly closed his eyes. "Love you, Harry." He couldn't say anything more, not with his throat all closed up like it was. Instead, he just held Harry until the train came to stop, and even then didn't let go.

He would never let go.


End file.
